


bewildered in other eyes

by tuntekorpp



Series: everywhere at the end of time [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, POV Kate Fuller, The Bet (TM), blink and you miss it angst, canon level of swearing, kate is a brother magnet, they're all idiots and kate has the brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuntekorpp/pseuds/tuntekorpp
Summary: “So, Seth,” Scott starts. “How long have you been fucking my sister?”She splutters and Seth immediately chokes on his drink and leans forward, coughing wildly. Richie just laughs.“What the fuck, Scott!” she almost shouts.“What? It’s a valid question!” he protests.“No, it’s not!”“It kind of is,” Richie interjects.“Shut up, Richard,” Seth grits out between two coughing fits.or: Kate and Seth's relationship is revealed and her brothers are idiots.
Relationships: Kate Fuller & Original Characters, Kate Fuller & Richard Gecko, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Series: everywhere at the end of time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099808
Comments: 21
Kudos: 47





	bewildered in other eyes

**Author's Note:**

> HEADS UP!  
> this fic follows directly after 'everywhere at the end of time', the first part of this series, and you're probably not gonna get half of what's happening here if you haven't read it beforehand so uh yeah, go read that first, maybe?
> 
> the title still comes from the musical project 'everywhere at the end of time' by the caretaker
> 
> as always, huge thank you to my wonderful betareader, [Fortysevens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysevens), who also writes great great _great_ fics so you should def go check them out and give some love

Scott almost ruins the bet for them.

They’ve only been back from New Mexico for two days when he shows up at Jed’s for a surprise visit and Kate immediately declares that she’s taking the night off. Seth doesn’t even protest that much.

She and Scott grab a table away from the stage and not too far from the bar, starting the night with pints of beer. They catch up, trading anecdotes back and forth about his band, his life on tour, her life here at Jed’s, the boys. 

Said boys join them during their various breaks and Scott is surprisingly civil with all of them. Even Richie comes and says hi. She leaves Scott with them to go order a round, zig zagging between patrons to reach the bar. She leans against it, trying to see where Seth is to catch his attention. She spots him at the beer taps, pouring pint after pint.

“Can I get six tequila shots, one dirty martini and five pints?” she asks. 

Seth raises his eyebrows but doesn’t glance up from the beer tap. “All that for you and the kid?”

“The boys and Richie are there too.”

“Uh.” He finishes pouring the pints and brings them to the other end of the bar. “And how are you planning on getting all that to your table?” he asks as he comes back to her.

She gives him her sweetest smile. “Well,” she starts, letting her Texas drawl stretch the word. “I suppose I was hopin’ you’d bring them to us.”

“Were you now?”

“Mm-mh.”

He leans forward over the counter with a smirk. “Or,” he says with a tilt of his head, “you could grab a tray and bring them yourself.”

She widens her eyes in fake surprise, tries to remember the way she and her friends used to act like southern belles when they played pretend as kids. “But it’s my night off,” she protests. 

He sighs and hangs his head over his chest. She laughs.

“Tell you what,” she says, taking pity on him. “I bring the shots, you bring the rest and you add a seventh shot and you drink with us.”

He glances up at her. “I can have a shot anytime I want though.”

“But this one you’d have with me,” she replies with a quirk of her eyebrow.

He sighs again. “Alright,” he concedes like he’s doing her a huge favor. 

He starts by asking one of the other bartenders to mix a dirty martini the way Richie likes then he grabs the tequila—one of the new bottles from New Mexico—and aligns seven shot glasses on a tray. He fills them up, adds lime wedges and a salt shaker, then goes to the taps to fill the pints. 

“I’m taking ten,” he announces as he grabs the tray with the pints, the martini and a whisky for himself. She takes the one with the shots and together they make their way to their table. The boys welcome her coming back with cheers and shouts and they down their shots with more cheers and more shouts. They start attacking their beers, but then noises of a fight reach them and they all stand to go break it up. 

The table suddenly feels very quiet with only her, Scott, Seth and Richie around it, and she realizes it’s the first time the four of them have been alone together in a while. Scott drinks his beer and she does too. Richie tastes his martini as he looks toward the fight and, as usual, Seth has his arm along the back of her chair while he takes a sip of his whisky.

“So, Seth,” Scott starts. “How long have you been fucking my sister?”

She splutters and Seth immediately chokes on his drink and leans forward, coughing wildly. Richie just laughs.

“What the _fuck_ , Scott!” she almost shouts.

“What? It’s a valid question!” he protests.

“No, it’s not!”

“It kind of is,” Richie interjects.

“Shut up, Richard,” Seth grits out between two coughing fits.

“Do you seriously expect me to believe that you two are not a thing?” Scott asks flatly.

She gapes at him, then closes her mouth and rolls her eyes. “Fine, you’re right, but you can’t tell the guys.”

“Why? Are they planning to kill him? Can’t blame them.”

Seth glares at him, looking like he wants to copiously insult him but can’t because he still has whisky stuck somewhere between his lungs and his nose. It’s Richie who replies.

“No, because there’s a bet.”

While Richie proceeds to explain to Scott everything going on with the bet, she pats Seth’s back until he stops coughing and his face goes back to its normal color.

“So when are you going to tell them?” Scott asks them once Richie is done.

She glances at Seth, then shrugs. “We’re not,” she says, turning back to her brother. “We’re just gonna act normal and see if they notice.”

Scott snorts. “How the fuck haven’t they noticed it yet?”

Seth clears his throat. “Some people aren’t big on PDA, kid.”

“Uh, you’ve been eyefucking each other the entire evening.”

Seth knocks back the rest of his whisky and stands up. “O-kaaay, I’m gonna go see if the fight’s been handled,” he announces, then all but flees the table.

Scott smirks and she throws a lime peel at his face.

  
  


It’s Miguel who catches them.

They haven’t done a thing to hide their relationship, and it still takes the boys two weeks to figure it out.

They’re alone in the kitchen, cooking breakfast together, Chuck Berry playing softly in the background. She brings a fresh mug of coffee to Seth, who’s at the stove frying bacon, and as he takes it, he bows down to kiss her.

“HOLY FUCK”

They startle so hard Seth almost knocks over his coffee. 

Miguel is in the doorway, mouth gaping open, eyes wide.

“Holy shit,” he says, less loud this time, but then he turns toward the hallway. “DORIAN!” he calls, back at that original way-too-loud-for-how-early-it-is volume. “DORIAN, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”

Seth glances down at her and she shrugs with a smile. It was bound to happen.

Dorian appears behind Miguel, looking like he just woke up and isn’t happy about it.

“Why the fuck you yelling this early?” he grumbles as he rubs his face. 

Miguel turns to him and puts his hands on his shoulders, shaking him a little. Dorian groans in protest and tries to weakly bat Miguel’s hands away, with zero success.

“They kissed,” Miguel says.

Dorian stills. “What?”

“They kissed,” Miguel repeats. 

Dorian stares at him, then his eyes go over to them.

Seth snorts and turns back to the stove.

“Coffee?” she asks in her most innocent voice. 

Miguel and Dorian are still staring at her like they’re having synchronised strokes. Knowing them, they could be.

“That’s all you’re gonna say?” Miguel finally replies.

“Well, yeah,” she says. “It’s not a big deal,” she adds, trying to stay serious as their eyes bug out and they splutter like she just said the most outrageous thing ever. 

In their book, she probably did.

“How can you say that?” Miguel exclaims, indignation written all over his face. 

“Do you know how long we’ve been waiting for this?” Dorian adds, now fully awake.

“Did it happen in New Mexico?”

“Who made the first move?”

Seth pinches the bridge of his nose. “Jesus Christ.” She pats his arm sympathetically and he gives her a pained look. “You deal with that.”

“Hey, I thought we were a team,” she protests with a smile.

“They’re _your_ brothers.”

“Ugh, fine.”

She pours coffee for the boys and for her, then sits at the table. Dorian joins her and takes a mug, his eyes alternating between staring at her and staring at Seth’s back. Miguel moves closer to the table but stops halfway there.

“Wait, we need Diego.”

Then he turns on his heel and runs down the hallway, shouting Diego’s name at the top of his lungs. Dorian takes a sip of coffee, still staring at her. She imagines that Diego will want some coffee too, so she gets up and pours a fourth mug. At the stove, Seth adds more bacon to the pan. She puts the mug in front of an empty chair and sits back down.

Miguel comes back with Diego in tow. He pushes him down on a chair and takes the seat next to Dorian, who wordlessly passes him the last mug.

“Are you gonna start talking or are we supposed to interrogate you?” Miguel asks when she just keeps sipping at her coffee.

She tosses her hair back. “I don’t know,” she replies. “What do you wanna know?”

“What _don’t_ we wanna know, would be the better question,” Dorian corrects.

“Fucking hell,” Seth mutters.

“How long?” Diego finally asks.

Right, all business, Diego. She puts her elbow on the table and props her head on her hand. “Mmh, I’m not sure. Seth, how long has it been?”

“Haven’t been counting, Princess,” Seth says without turning around.

Miguel groans. “Ugh, just, let’s say, when was your first kiss?”

Seth snorts. Kate pretends to think about it. 

“Well, if you want to get technical about it, our first kiss was… Wait, Seth, I can’t remember, was it in that town outside Saltillo or in Monclova?”

The boys look at each other. “When the fuck were you in Mexico?” Dorian asks.

“Almost three years ago? Give or take.”

“It was in Fresnillo” Seth replies, breaking eggs into the pan. “Two years and ten months ago.”

“There you go.”

“You kissed two years and ten months ago?” Miguel repeats. “What?”

“Well, you asked when our first kiss was. It was two years and ten months ago.”

Dorian rubs at his face. “How?”

“If I remember correctly, the reasoning was ‘Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable and if we pretend to be kissing, those police officers are definitely not going to think we’re the people who just robbed that place.’ Or something.”

At the stove, Seth huffs a laugh.

“But, wait, if you kissed like three years ago,” Miguel starts, looking like he’s doing some complicated math in his head, “how have you not been in a relationship ever since?”

“Hum.” She glances at Seth, and even without seeing his face, she can feel how he has tensed up in the way his back is more rigid, his shoulders slightly hunched up, his right hand clenched on the edge of the counter. “The situation was, uh, complicated, back then,” she says. “We both had issues. It would have been a disaster.”

Seth glances at her over his shoulder and the look he gives her goddamn near breaks her heart and it takes her an enormous effort not to get to her feet and wrap herself around him in reassurance.

She directs her eyes back to the boys and gives them a tiny smile before taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Alright then, how did this,” Dorian says, gesturing between her and Seth, “happen? You have explained precisely jack shit.”

“And when,” Diego adds.

Seth chooses that time to plate the eggs and bacon and bring them to the table with another plate full of toast. Then he grabs his mug from the counter and sits next to her. She puts her hand on his knee and squeezes lightly, taking advantage of the boys digging in their plates to throw him a smile. 

He takes her hand in his and laces their fingers together. 

“You still haven’t answered the question,” Miguel points out as he chews on a strip of bacon. “Did it happen during or after New Mexico?”

She looks to the side at Seth, who glances at her and smirks. Then she turns back to Miguel.

“Before,” she answers sweetly.

“What?” Dorian shouts. “No way!”

She chuckles and starts eating while Dorian and Miguel start recounting every moment they saw her and Seth together over the past month with more and more disbelief edging into their voices.

“You’re fucking with us,” Dorian concludes. 

Diego stops eating. “Shit,” he says and Miguel and Dorian look at him. She wills her face to stay neutral, hoping Diego hasn’t realized that she’s been playing them. “Richie was right,” he says and it's Seth's hand squeezing hers that keeps her from letting out a relieved sigh.

“Oh fuck,” Miguel groans. “He’s gonna be so fucking obnoxious.”

Seth raises an eyebrow. “What did Richie do this time?” he asks, like he's no fully aware of what his brother did.

“He fucking won the bet,” Dorian grumbles. “He said that when you two assholes got together, we wouldn’t even see the difference.”

“That’s what we get for betting on people who’ve always acted like an old married couple,” Miguel complains. 

“Hey,” she protests.

“We’re not old, fuck you very much,” Seth says. 

“Glad to see you’re not objecting to the acting like a married couple part,” Dorian mutters.

Miguel sighs dejectedly but perks up almost immediately afterwards. “Wait, we can still win something.”

Dorian throws him a side glance, and even with half his face obscured by his mug, she can see his disbelief.

Diego stops shovelling eggs in his mouth. “Like what?” he asks flatly.

“Who made the first move.” Miguel turns back to them with a sparkle in his eyes. “C’mon. At least answer that question.”

Seth leans back in his chair. She looks at him but he doesn’t say anything, just keeps sipping his coffee.

He glances at her and raises his eyebrows. “Why are you looking at me like that? I told you I’m not dealing with all this,” he says with a vague handwave toward the boys.

She glowers at him, but inside, she wants to laugh. She waits.

“Alright,” he finally says, straightening up. “I made the first move.”

“Ha!” Diego shouts victoriously while Dorian and Miguel groan.

“No, you didn’t,” she cuts immediately, keeping her eyes on Seth. “I did.”

Diego deflates and she can sense his confusion. Dorian and Miguel’s too.

Seth smirks as he leans toward her. “I’m sorry, who kissed who?”

“I’m sorry,” she repeats in the same mocking tone, “who pep talked who?”

“You could’ve kissed me without doing all the talking first, Princess.”

She scoffs. “If I wanted to make you run for the hills, maybe.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t have—”

“You totally would have—”

“JESUS FUCK,” Miguel shouts, cutting through their banter. “Can we just say it was mutual? Please? I can’t take it anymore. You’re worse than I thought you’d be.”

“You just want them to say it was mutual so you can win that part of the bet,” Dorian mutters around a slice of toast.

“I’m all business, _Amor_ ,” Miguel replies with a smug grin. Dorian rolls his eyes and steals a piece of bacon from his plate.

“I’m not saying it was mutual,” she says stubbornly, crossing her arms and throwing a playful glare at Seth. “I definitely made the first move.”

She sees the corner of Seth’s mouth tremble in his effort not to laugh and he hides it behind his mug. 

Miguel takes a breath, preparing for what will be no doubt a passionate plea for her to admit it was mutual, but Richie enters the kitchen and stops dead in his tracks as he observes them, her and Seth glowering at each other on one side of the table while the other three are exhibiting various degrees of despair.

“The hell’s going on here?" Richie ends up asking, shaking his head and striding to the coffee machine.

“They’re together,” Dorian answers.

“Who?” 

Miguel rolls his eyes. “What do you mean who?” he exclaims, motioning toward her and Seth. “Them! Who the fuck else?”

Richie turns to the table and raises an eyebrow. “Uh. Took you long enough,” he tells Seth, who gives him the finger. He takes a sip of coffee. “Since when?”

Dorian, Miguel and Diego share a look and she takes a bite of bacon to keep herself from laughing at their disgruntled faces. Next to her, Seth sips his coffee. He puts his free hand on her knee, like he needs a physical anchor in order to not start laughing hysterically at the boys. They are two seconds away from a gloating Richard Gecko and they all know it too well.

“Before New Mexico,” Miguel mutters.

“What was that?” Richie asks, slightly leaning forward.

“For fuck sake, man, you heard me.”

“So it’s been more than three weeks, then,” Richie states matter of factly. 

She slips her hand under the table and grasps Seth’s.

“Yep,” Dorian grumbles.

“And no one had noticed until now,” Richie continues.

Diego rubs at his eyes, like he has a Richie-shaped headache coming in. Seth’s hand tightens around hers.

“So does that mean I won?” 

Miguel glares at him. “You fucking know it does, _cabrón_.”

Richie grins his most obnoxious grin. She knew it was coming, she’s the reason it exists and still she wants to slap it off his face, that’s how obnoxious this smile is. “And who made the first move?”

Dorian rolls his eyes and points at her and Seth. “They don’t agree.”

Richie laughs. “Of course they don’t.”

Seth clears his throat and lets go of her hand after a final squeeze. Then he leans forward and gets himself more toast. 

“Are you all done now?” he asks in his most bored voice.

Richie turns to him. “Actually, no. I have one more question.”

Seth glances at him. “Fucking hell, what?”

She didn’t know Richie’s grin could get more smug and more obnoxious, and yet, it does.

“Did you bang in New Mexico?”

It takes half a second for Seth to spring out of his chair and punch Richie square in the face. Dorian makes a “not bad” face and steals another piece of bacon from Miguel’s plate.

“Can’t say I blame him,” he says and takes a bite as he watches Seth try to punch Richie a second time while Richie holds him back at arm’s length.

“We still don’t know who won the second bet, though,” Miguel grumbles.

Dorian pats his head distractedly. “‘S alright, love, we saw Richie get punched in the face, that’s still a win.”

Diego shakes his head and finishes his eggs.

“Seth,” she calls when it doesn’t look like he’s going to give up on trying to rearrange Richie’s face. “It’s alright, leave it.”

Seth glances back at her, then glares at Richie one last time before coming back to his seat. His nose is bleeding. She grabs a paper towel and wipes the blood.

“You almost broke my glasses, man!” Richie practically yells.

“You don’t need them,” she says in sync with Seth.

Miguel raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, okay, that was creepy.”

“You’re the blood sucker, but we’re the creepy ones?” Seth replies.

Diego snorts.

“You haven’t answered the question, tho,” Richie tries again. 

Seth makes a move to get up again but she pushes him back down with the hand not currently pressing his nostril shut.

“Don’t make me shoot you, Richard,” he threatens instead.

“Maybe I should ask Kate, then,” Richie replies and even though she doesn’t see his face at the moment, the daggers Seth is glaring at him tell her everything she needs to know about Richie’s level of obnoxiousness. 

It’s high.

She turns around, flicking her hair back, and smiles sweetly at Richie, widening her eyes and raising her eyebrows innocently.

“Well, Richie, why? You know a lady never fucks and tells,” she drawls in her Southern Belle voice, batting her eyelashes and pouting like she’s in line for an Oscar.

There’s a pause, during which Richie looks frankly baffled, and then Dorian, Miguel and Diego howl with laughter. She winks at Richie and turns back to Seth, who shakes his head and smiles, like he wants to say “I can’t believe you did that” and “you’re a little shit and I’m so fucking proud of you” at the same time.

Three neat stacks of dollar bills greet her on Richie’s desk when she and Seth come into the office later that day. She whistles appreciatively and Richie leans in his armchair with his hands behind his head.

“Ta-fucking-da. Am I a genius or what?” he tells them with an extremely satisfied smile. 

Behind her, Seth makes an exasperated sound.

“Technically, you were only in on the bet because we told you,” he points out.

Richie rolls his eyes and lights a cigar. “Details.”

She takes a stack. “How did you manage to get that much out of them?”

“You know, the usual. Upping the odds here, throwing in another bet there. Your _pendejos_ have a gambling addiction, Katie-Cakes. Couldn’t resist a bet even if it had ‘bad idea’ written on it in neon lights.”

She glances at him and huffs a laugh. “Lucky for you, then.”

She pockets a stack and throws one at Seth. “Did you really bet on us having sex in New Mexico?”

Richie grins. “It’s the only reason I sent you there with him in the first place.”

“Jesus Christ,” Seth mutters darkly.

She perches on the corner of the desk. From there, she can loom a little over Richie and it’s more or less the only situation where she does.

She leans toward him and smiles. She can see a flash of apprehension in his eyes.

“Yes, Kate?” he asks in a tone that tries to be carefree and fails.

“Build me a pool.”

Behind her, Seth huffs a laugh.

“A pool?” Richie repeats.

“A nice one. And a hot tub.”

“Why?”

She raises an eyebrow. “Because you love me, obviously.” She leans over him a little further. “And you made more money than planned thanks to us. Also I’m very good with a gun.”

“She really is,” Seth pipes up. 

Richie glances at him then back at her, then sighs.

“How big a pool are we talking?”

**Author's Note:**

> a third part is coming in this series!  
> i'm probably not gonna start publishing it before next week because, you know, life and working four jobs and not having enough hours in the day, but it is definitely coming and i'm extremely excited about it, so make sure you're subscribed to the series itself if you don't wanna miss it!  
> thanks for reading!  
> moodboard is available for reblog [here](https://tuntematonkorppi.tumblr.com/post/640869995688181760/bewildered-in-other-eyes-so-seth-scott-starts)


End file.
